Titan Wars V: The Brotherhood Strikes Back
by A Pair of New Shoes
Summary: The Brotherhood of Evil is relentlessly pursuing the Titans. With Terra and a bounty hunter after them, will they find refuge at last with friends, or just another costly trap?
1. Where's Raven?

Notes: we all wanted this

Disclaimer: still don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars V: The Brotherhood Strikes Back

Ch 1: Where's Raven?

Not quite so long ago, in a place not very far away…

Although the Titans and the Rebellion destroyed the Brotherhood's particle beam, they are now being mercilessly pursued across the world even more so. They finally managed to evade the Imperial fleet and set up a secret base in Antarctica. The former Titan Terra, still obsessed with finding and capturing the Titans, has been sending out individual Slade-bots as spies to find them.

In a ship high above the ground, several pods were released and went flying off into different directions. A loud crash sounded as each one impacted in the ice and snow.

Out of the crater came a Slade-bot. Just as one did, a figure floated over the snow came to see if any life signs were present nearby.

It was Raven, only she wore a fur lined outfit and thermal underwear more suited for the cold. (from 'Snowblind' just like everyone else is)

She called Beast Boy on her T-communicator since he was out scouting as well.

"Beast Boy," she called.

"This is your Beast Boy," he replied, "Come in, my snow angel."

"Save it for later," she said trying not to smile, "Head back to the base while I check out that meteor crash or whatever it was. I'll just be a minute."

"Sure thing, Rae. See you soon."

He then morphed into a musk ox and ran back to the base. Not too far away another pod that was larger than the others landed.

Of course something bigger than a Slade-bot came out of it and was headed towards Raven. She was still looking around for any signs of trouble when she spotted the lone Slade-bot and quickly disposed of it with a wave of her hands and a blast of black energy.

"That takes care of him," she said.

This gave the large figure coming from behind her enough time to knock her out.

"Pathetic humans," it said, "Robots are far superior. So says the greatest of all, Atlas."

**The rebel base**

Beast Boy just arrived when he saw Cyborg wearing a scarf and working on the T-Ship. He waved to the 'tin man' and went to the control room.

"Hey guys," BB said to Robin and Starfire who were watching the screens.

"Where is friend Raven?" asked Star.

"She said she was gonna check out some crash site for a minute. Why?"

"She hasn't called us or anything for awhile," replied Robin.

"Do you think she forgot to check in? Or maybe she just went through the other entrance? Come on, dudes, I'm trying to be optimistic here."

Cyborg came in right then.

"No one's heard from Raven yet."

"We have to go out there and look for her!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Are you nuts?" questioned a new voice.

The four Titans turned to see their other free teammate Kid Flash.

"The temperature's dropping, buddy," he said, "You'd freeze out there."

"When did you get here?" asked Robin.

"Just now," Kid Flash replied, "Thought I'd help you guys out."

"I'm going out after her alone," stated BB.

"Raven can handle herself, man," said Cy.

"But what if she's in trouble?"

"She'd call us."

"What if she couldn't call?"

No one answered that question.

"I'll be back with Raven soon."

"The chances of surviving those temperatures are very slim," said Fixit.

"I'll take that chance for her."

With that said, Beast Boy morphed into a wooly mammoth and headed off into the blizzard. The others had no choice but to close the doors to block out the weather and hope that their friends would make it back safely.


	2. A fight and a dream

Notes: now on with the show

Disclaimer: Own Teen Titans and Star Wars I do not

Titan Wars V: The Brotherhood Strikes Back

Ch. 2: A fight and a dream

Raven awoke to find she was sitting tied up on the cold snow. Atlas towered over her with a nasty look. He was indeed a tall, yellow and red robot.

"You're awake at last, puny human," he said, "Atlas has fitted you with a collar like you deserve that doubles as a power inhibitor."

"What do you want?" Raven asked with a sneer.

"I'm taking you to my ship and presenting you to the master. I'll be rewarded for capturing a Titan. However this blizzard is interrupting my transmissions and I can't get through to the flying fortress just yet. So sit tight and we'll leave shortly."

He walked over to the other side of the ice cave and watched her. She glared back at him.

"_I hope someone finds me soon," _she thought.

**Elsewhere**

Beast Boy trudged on through the sleet and snow now as an Arctic wolf. He sniffed around until he found what he was looking for.

At last he caught Raven's scent and with a howl he took off in the right direction. Deep in the cave, both inhabitants heard the faint howl in the distance despite the storm.

Atlas thought nothing of, but Raven knew exactly what it meant. She didn't show it on her face to keep Atlas in the dark.

"_Beast Boy's coming to rescue me. That idiot shouldn't be risking his life out in this blizzard for my sake," _she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar at the cave entrance. It was Best Boy now as a polar bear and he was charging towards Atlas.

He got in a few blows with his massive paws, but Atlas punched him into the wall. BB was now in human form again.

"You can't defeat me, weakling little human," Atlas taunted, "Atlas cannot be defeated for I'm programmed to win. I was also going to deliver your friend here to my master, but I don't think she'll survive that long."

Beast Boy growled at the machine, "She's not going to die."

"Relax, human. I'll let you watch as she loses consciousness. Then you will join her."

This pushed Beast Boy to the limit. He was transforming into the werebeast now. He snarled at Atlas and leaped at him. Atlas threw punch after punch only to keep missing.

The beast saw that it was his turn and proceeded to beat the circuits out of the pompous robot. He didn't let up for a second until Atlas fell to the ground. The beat up robot looked up at the beast.

"No one defeats Atlas, but you are better," he wearily responded.

The beast gave a toothy smile and with one smash, shut down the egotistical robot once and for all. With a snort he left the scrap heap there as he walked over to Raven.

She smiled at him, but she was freezing cold.

"I knew you could do it," she said weakly, "Now save yourself."

She then collapsed to the ground shivering. The beast nudged her with his hand and then scooped her into his arms and broke off the power inhibitor as gently as possible.

He knew they couldn't go outside yet, so they would wait it out in the cave. He held Raven close and kept her warm with his fur and body heat as she managed to sleep peacefully.

**Later**

Raven was in a wide open area that was dark and desolate. Suddenly, a evil figure loomed over the horizon. It came closer and it was none other than Trigon the Terrible.

"Raven," he said in his booming voice, "I am your father!"

Raven gave an annoyed look, "I already knew that, you moron. Besides you're dead."

"Fine then. I'm leaving! Wait a minute what am I saying? I'll destroy you instead."

Just then, with a painful yell he disappeared in a flash of white light. There then stood another friendlier figure in front of Raven. It was her mother, Arella.

She looked like an older version of Raven with the same hair color and style. She wore a white robe.

"Hello, Raven," she said in a kind voice, "It's good to see you. Look how you've grown. You're such a good hero just like you wanted to be. You have many good friends and on top of that you've bagged yourself a good, and quite cute, young man. He loves you very much to risk his life for you."

"I'll have to thank him later," replied Raven.

"You do that. Now don't hesitate to tell me when the wedding is."

"Mother!"

"Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. We just don't get to talk enough."

"I'll try to squeeze in more talks while I'm not running for my life."

"Oh, good."

"_Raven," _called Beast Boy in the distance.

"Well, you're waking up now. I love you, my child."

"I love you too, mother."

Raven then opened her eyes to see a familiar pair of greens ones staring back.

"You're awake, finally," BB said.

"I want to be mad at you for taking a stupid risk like that," Raven started, "But you saved my life again. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

She gave him a hug which he gladly returned.

"Just doin' my job," he replied.

They then both stood up.

"Come on," Rae said, "Let's wait outside for the others to come. We should be able to call them now that the storm's over."

"Taken care of, Rae," replied BB quickly, "They're on their way as we speak."

"Oh, you're good."

"I'm not arguing with you there."

She playfully hit him and they stood outside awaiting the T-Ship, hand in hand.


	3. Evacuate

Notes: once again they split up the team

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars V: The Brotherhood Strikes Back

Ch. 3: Evacuate

After awhile, Beast Boy and Raven were picked up in the T-Ship and rushed to the med lab. Both were checked out and found to be in good health.

Raven's powers healed her quite nicely. Beast Boy was congratulated for his victory over the empire's agent, Atlas.

"Thanks, dudes," said BB, "So when do we leave?"

"We have to wait to make sure it's safe," replied Robin.

"Guys," said Cyborg, "I'm picking up a signal and I know it's not ours."

"It's probably just some spies of the Brotherhood," yawned Kid Flash.

"And you're calm about this why?" questioned Raven.

"Because me and Rob here can take care of them in a second, right Robby?"

"You bet, KF. And don't call me Robby," Rob replied.

"Sure thing," said Kid Flash, "Just hold on tight and we'll get rid of them quickly."

Kid Flash grabbed Robin by the arm and took off into the tundra. They soon found a Slade-bot transmitting to the ship it came from. Kid Flash ran in front of it and made a face which prompted the Slade-bot to fire. Robin threw an exploding disc at it while it was distracted. The two fellow Titans nodded to each other and called the base.

"The Slade-bot was transmitting something," said Robin, "It was definitely a spy."

"We must evacuate immediately," Star said.

**Meanwhile**

Terra was looking out the window of the mighty ship she was in. (think of it as something like the Egg Carrier from Sonic Adventure)

There were a few other ships as well holding many more Slade-bots. In one corner near a screen, Gizmo called Billy Numerous and Kid Wykkyd over to check something out.

"Hey, I got a call from a Slade-bot. It found something in Antarctica. I think it's the crud muncher's hidden base," explained Gizmo.

"Shoot," replied Billy, "We done sent out tons of Slade-bots. We need proof, not just a lead. I mean if we did that, think of the waste of time."

"Think about it, stupid. Aside from the penguins, Antarctica is supposed to be deserted."

"Whatever, geekmo."

Terra had been striding over and listening all the while.

"You found something, Gizmo?" she asked.

"Look at this, boss lady."

She saw what appeared to be power generators.

"That's them," she simply said.

"Come on, Terra," replied Billy, "How do you know? Could just be robbers."

"Don't question me. I know it's them. Kid Wykkyd, prepare the troops."

He nodded in response and disappeared in a whip of his cape. Gizmo gave a smug smile at Billy, who stuck his tongue out back at him.

**Heroes**

The rebels were getting ready to evacuate. Cyborg was tuning up the T-Ship since it had been acting up for some reason. Fixit was leaving on another ship with the rebels and said goodbye to the Titans. Robin was urging Cy to get a move on with the repairs.

"Hey," said Cyborg, "You wanna do my job? Well, you can't because you stink at it!"

"Let us meet and the rendezvous location later," Star said to the rebels and then joined Rob, Cy, and Kid Flash. Beast Boy and Raven were told to visit the True Master and train.

Not so much because they needed too, but to split up and make it harder for the Brotherhood to capture them. They agreed and would take a pod from the T-Ship.

**Villains**

Terra was in her room trying to relax for awhile when someone banged on her door. She slid it open swiftly and confronted the antagonist.

"What is it, Private HIVE?" she demanded.

"There's a force field around their base that won't let us bombard them, ma'am."

"What?" she muttered as she went over to the screen to check it out.

"Very clever," she said to herself quietly. Then she turned back to Private HIVE.

"We arrived too close to their base. Who's responsible for this?"

"Billy Numerous wanted to take them by surprise, ma'am."

"He's as clumsy as he is stupid. And every clone is even stupider! Get the troops ready for ground assault."

"Yes, ma'am. Right away, ma'am!"

"And don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old."

She then stormed into the main control room.

"Billy," she said, "Can I see you for a minute?"

He smiled as he walked over. She put on a smile as well. When Billy was in front of her, she pulled out a button and pressed it. A ray gun came out of the ceiling right over Billy.

It was the cryogenic freeze ray that was used on the Titans.

"You've failed me for the last time," she snarled.

It zapped Billy and he was now frozen and dragged off to an empty room to stay.

"Gizmo, continue with the assault. And send out one of the heavy hitters as well."

"Sure thing, Terra," he said with a twisted smile.

**Rebel base**

The Titans were still moving out along with the rebels. Star was in the control room telling everyone to evacuate. Robin urged her to come with him and she reluctantly agreed.

Cyborg went to look for them and was left in the dust as they ran by.

"Hey," he shouted, "You can't leave without me, I'm driving!"

The Slade-bots swarmed across the barren land. They were being led by a large creature made of his namesake, Cinderblock. Though Cinderblock wasn't very smart, he knew well enough were to attack first and to do as he was ordered. With a roar he charged forward straight at the power generator. Any shots taken at him didn't faze him.

He smashed headlong into the power generator. The Slade-bots then proceeded to go inside the rebel base. Beast Boy and Raven took off already and the others were making their way through the tunnels of the base. At last they made it to the T-Ship and jumped in just as Slade-bots blasted into the room along with Terra.

They were then firing at the T-Ship as it took off. Terra sneered as they escaped and quickly got back on her ship.


	4. Happenings

Notes: took some time, but it's here

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars V: The Brotherhood Strikes Back

Ch. 4: Happenings

Beast Boy and Raven went off in one direction and avoided being seen by the Brotherhood ships. However, the other four Titans had to cross through the enemy ships to escape and narrowly avoided being blown out of the sky.

"Man," said Cyborg, "Someone must have messed with the T-Ship. If BB were here I'd be looking at him."

"Friend Beast Boy knows better than to do the tampering with your vehicles, Cyborg," assured Starfire.

"I think the best strategy right now would be to hide somewhere," said Robin.

"How about a cave?" suggested Kid Flash.

"Good idea," replied Rob, "How'd you come with that?"

"Because there's one right there."

There was indeed a large cave that could easily hide the T-Ship. They dove in and landed the ship and hid while Cy tried to tune up the T-Ship. Of course they never let their guard down since the empire would be searching for them.

**Villains**

The T-Ship disappeared from the enemy ship's view. The officers voted to see who would tell Terra the news.

"You're bigger than her, Mammoth," said Gizmo, "You tell her."

"No way," griped Mammoth, "She scares even me. Let See-More tell her."

"Hey," shouted See-More in protest, "Why don't you do it, Gizmo, if you're so smart?"

"I'm not taking the risk!"

When it came down to it, they chose Kitten since she was a girl and probably wouldn't be smacked. With a roll of her eyes, she headed to Terra's room.

It had Terra's name in big bold letters on the front. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Kitten found that the door wasn't locked so she went inside.

The room was completely empty. She looked around and saw there was a light coming from the bathroom. She snuck over and peeked through the door to see Terra sitting on the toilet seat, silently crying, and looking at a picture in her hands. On the back there were words in neat hand writing.

_To Tara: At last our first date. Love, Garth_

Terra let out a sob as she turned the picture around. On the front was a picture of her doing something she hadn't done in what seemed like forever: smiling happily.

By her side was Aqualad who had his arm around her and was also smiling. Tears were still running down her cheeks as she kissed the photo and put it in her front chest plate.

She washed her face and as she dried it with a towel, Kitten ran back outside the room. She knocked again and Terra answered.

"What is it?" she hissed.

"The Titans disappeared, Terra," Kitten explained, "We can't locate them on the scanners. Now what?"

"Get out and look for them," Terra calmly replied, "I don't care if they're hiding. Search the entire vicinity until you've found them. They can't escape again."

Kitten sighed, "Fine, whatever you say." She turned and walked off.

Terra slammed the door shut to her room and sat on her bed. She put her head in her hands and let out a sniffle as she quietly said, "Aqualad."

**Meanwhile**

Beast Boy and Raven had arrived where Robin told them to go. The location of the True Master was right in front of them.

"So how do we know who the True Master is?" asked Beast Boy.

"Robin said we'll know just by looking at them," Raven replied, "Though I think that's pretty stupid if you ask me."

BB nodded as they walked into the village. After a little ways, a short, elderly woman came up to them.

"Greetings, young travelers," she said.

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other.

"You're the True Master," stated Raven.

"You're very good," she replied, "I am Chui-Hui."

"Not a word about that to Robin," said BB, "He'll never shut up."

"Ah, you know the one who takes himself too seriously."

"That's him alright," replied Beast Boy, "He's our leader. So he says."

"Then I will take you up the mountain myself. Tell me, why has he sent you here?"

"He said we needed to split up too make ourselves harder to catch," explained Raven.

"Ah yes, this so called 'empire' is everywhere. They must be stopped if we are to have any peace. But no matter how many victories to obtain, it will all be in vain unless you destroy the Brotherhood at the source. Well, time to stop."

"But we just got started," said Raven.

"It is getting dark and it is time to eat," Chui-Hui replied.

"Can't argue with that," said Beast Boy.

Raven sighed, but agreed since she hadn't eaten in awhile.

**BoE**

Terra was receiving a call from Fang via hologram.

"Come on, Terra," he griped, "Were wasting all this time and we can't find them."

A boy in a green suit with a question mark on the front and wearing a mask walked up next to Fang. He was called Kwiz Kid for his ability to make up tricky riddles.

"Maybe they crashed already," he added.

"No," Terra replied calmly, "They are alive and out there somewhere. Search the entire vicinity until you've found them."

"Right away, Terra," they both replied.

Terra was about to leave when Gizmo came up.

"Yo, Terra," Gizmo called out.

"What is it, Gizmo?"

"Slade wants you to call him."

Terra gave an annoyed look, "Patch him through to my private transmission."

Gizmo nodded as she went to her room. She turned on her communication screen and kneeled before Slade's eerie image.

"What can I do for you, master?" Terra asked.

"You can continue your search for the Titans," Slade replied, "Why is it taking so long?"

"The wimps are hiding somewhere, but we'll find them. You'll have the whole set soon enough, boss. So quit calling and getting worked up over nothing."

"Don't forget who you're talking to, Terra. I want them captured quickly. They're getting to be more annoying ever since they destroyed the particle beam."

"I've been thinking, Slade. What if we could get one of them to join us?"

Slade narrowed his eye in thought.

"Yes," he said, "They could become a powerful ally. Can it be done?"

Terra chuckled softly to herself.

"They will join us or pay the price of being turned into a living statue, my master."


	5. New Destination

Notes: here it is

Disclaimer: Own Teen Titans or Star Wars I don't

Titan Wars V: The Brotherhood Strikes Back

Ch. 5: New Destination

"This is getting boring!" shouted Kid Flash as he paced about the cave.

"Control yourself and stay put," said Robin.

Just then, a rumbling sound came from within the cave.

"I am having the bad feeling," Star said weakly.

Robin gave her hand a squeeze, and then he threw an exploding disc deep into the cave. A loud roar emitted from the darkness. The Titans scrambled back into the T-Ship.

"Why don't we fight?" asked Cyborg as he started the ship.

"We can't risk it right now," Robin shot back.

The ship was taking off when a huge being made of electricity came after them. It had a tiny computer chip in the middle with an eye and mouth pattern on it.

"Foolish biologicals," the monster bellowed, "Overload will destroy!"

"Let's floor it please," Kid Flash said.

They got away before Overload could latch himself on. Unfortunately, they went right into the line of fire of the Empire's ships. Cy began dodging this way and that to avoid being blasted out of the sky.

"What are we to do?" asked Star.

"I've got an idea," stated Robin.

**Empire**

"I'm tellin' you they just disappeared," said See-More, "Back me up, Kid Wykkyd."

Kid Wykkyd nodded in agreement as well as Angel.

"This is unacceptable," shouted Private HIVE, "They can't have a cloaking device."

"Private HIVE," said Mammoth, "Terra wants to know what happened."

"Well then I'll accept responsibility for this," he responded as he marched off.

"You're in trouble," taunted Gizmo.

**Elsewhere**

Dude, this is some walk up a mountain," said Beast Boy.

"Why don't you just fly?" asked Raven.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to hear the True Master talk, duh."

"Thank you, young green warrior," she replied.

BB beamed at her praise while Raven rolled her eyes. They still had quite a ways to go until they got to the top. Especially since they kept stopping to talk and/or eat.

"I am sorry to hear about your friends," the True Master said in response to their long story, "Most of all the girl who was tricked."

"What?" Raven said with skepticism, "You feel sorry for her too? She betrayed us. She chose to do so of her own free will."

"To save someone she loved. And love is a power greater than anything on Earth. Even when a villain uses it as a manipulative device."

Raven fell silent after that. She looked partly convinced, but still didn't care for the blond traitor that was once her friend.

"We must get to the temple on top before sunset," said the True Master.

"Why?" asked BB, "Because of some test?"

"No, just because it's easier to see the path when it's not dark."

Both Titans eyes widened at that most obvious answer.

**Terra**

Terra swaggered in front of a now frozen Private HIVE.

"Apology accepted, Private," she said as she ordered him removed.

"We've searched everywhere," complained Gizmo, "There's no trace of 'em."

"Well then, keep looking! Great, looks like I'll have to call that idiot back after all."

"Who?" asked Kitten.

"You could say he's a bounty hunter."

"Someone talkin' about me?" said a voice.

They turned to see a guy in a large, mechanical, red suit emblemized with an 'A' on the chest. It was that sneak from before, Adonis.

"New color I see," said Terra.

"Yep, so what's going on?"

"The Titans have disappeared again."

"Adonis will find the Titans and get paid for doing it."

"Yeah, fine, just don't kill them. They must be alive when delivered to Slade."

"I can do that," Adonis replied as he sauntered off.

"Egotistical moron," Terra muttered to herself, "He'll be lucky if he gets out alive."

"Let's get moving," ordered Gizmo.

**Outside**

As the ship began moving, the Titans planned their escape.

"Where are going anyway?" asked Cyborg.

"We're going to Chicago," said Kid Flash.

"Why, pray tell?" questioned Robin.

"Because that's where Jinx is," he replied.

"Jinx is in charge of a base?"

"We both were, but I wanted to join you guys."

"Sounds like a plan," said Cy.

"Let us use caution," said Star.

"No problem," replied Kid Flash.

That being said, the Brotherhood ship went one way while the T-Ship went another. The Titans didn't suspect they were being followed by a yellow convertible that belong to the so called bounty hunter, Adonis.

**Later**

The T-Ship landed at a base on the edge of Chicago. The four Titans and Silkie were greeted by a familiar face. Jinx went straight up to Kid Flash.

"Well look who finally decided to show up. You're talking a mile a minute about the others and then you rush to meet them without saying good bye. Why I ought a…"

Her eyes glowed pink. Kid Flash flinched at the thought of being hit again. Jinx then smiled and her eyes went to normal. Then she hugged him.

"I missed you, dummy. So you brought them with you. Well come on in."

She led them into the base and showed them around. Cyborg smelled something good coming from one room, but found only machine parts.

"Hey, this isn't the cafeteria."

"What are you doing in here?" demanded a voice.

"Who's there? Come out and face me like a man or whatever."

Suddenly, someone came up from behind Cy and electrocuted him causing him to deactivate. Then the perpetrator emerged from the shadows to separate Cy into multiple parts.

It was Gizmo in all his short annoyingness.

"That takes care of one cludge-head," he said with a sick laugh.


	6. Minus one member

Notes: the team will lose a Titan

Disclaimer: I still do not own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars V: The Brotherhood Strikes Back

Ch. 6: Minus one member

Robin and Starfire were in the room Jinx let them stay in. Robin was walking around, while Star sat and watched him.

"It's not like Cyborg to stay out this long," said Robin.

"I believe you are worrying too much," assured Star.

**Elsewhere**

In the junk heap near the incinerator, Kid Flash decided to slow down and look hard for Cyborg. When he came to this room he saw a familiar looking hand sticking out of the mess. It was flowed by a leg, some other parts, and then finally the head of poor Cy. Kid Flash raced around to gather up all the pieces and rushed back to their room to show Rob and Star. Needless to say, Star and Robin were shocked.

"What has become of our friend?" asked Star.

"Looks like someone took him apart," Robin said, "But why I don't know."

"I bet Jinx could get someone to help," said Kid Flash.

"We can handle it," replied Robin, "I'm not sure if I trust Jinx after all this time."

"What? She's not about to betray us. You worry too much, Robbie."

Robin narrowed his eyes at Kid Flash for saying that when Jinx came in.

"Hey, guys. Care to join me for lunch?" she asked.

"I thought you'd never ask, babe," replied Kid Flash.

Jinx smiled at him, but then saw the state Cyborg was in.

"What happened to him?"

"Went to pieces," joked Kid Flash.

"Not funny," said Rob.

"We'll fix him as soon as possible," said Jinx, "But now we can eat."

"Cyborg loved eating," said Star.

"We'll save him something," replied Kid Flash as they went out the door.

Jinx led them to the dining room while they chatted along the way.

"We finished any touch up repairs on the T-Ship," said Jinx.

"That's great," replied Robin, "So the Brotherhood's never found this place?"

"Nope, we're small and secluded enough to go unnoticed."

"Aren't you worried they'll ever find your base?"

"Up 'til now it loomed like a shadow over us, but to insure security I just made a deal that'll keep the Brotherhood empire out for good."

As she spoke this they arrived outside the room. Jinx opened the door and they were greeted by an unfortunately familiar face sitting on the far end of the table.

"Terra!" they all exclaimed, except for Jinx.

"Hello, my former teammates," Terra replied as she stood, "It would be so nice if you'd join us. Don't be shy."

Adonis came in from around the corner with a cocky grin on his face. From behind the Titans, a large group of Slade-bots covered them with their blasters.

Jinx then slapped power inhibitors on Star and Kid Flash.

"They got here just before you," Jinx said, "I didn't have a choice. I'm sorry."

"So are we," replied Robin as they went inside.

**Later**

Robin was being beaten up by a pair of Slade-bots as Terra looked on. She left the room and went up to Adonis.

"As per agreed, you can take Robin to the Brain when we're done and I have Raven."

"He's no good if he's dead," complained Adonis.

"He won't be permanently damaged," Terra replied with a smirk.

"Terra," Jinx interjected, "What about the others?"

"They can't leave here until I say so."

"That wasn't part of the agreement and neither was giving Robin to this jerk."

"Aw, do you think you're being treated unfairly? Because if so, Slade will still take you as part of his collection."

Jinx shook her head and held in her anger, "No."

"Oh, good," replied Terra as she walked off.

"This stupid deal keeps getting worse," muttered Jinx.

**BB and Rae**

The trio had reached the temple some time ago. Chui-Hui was talking to Beast Boy about something while Raven was meditating. Just then she received some sort of vision.

It was of the other Titans in pain. She concentrated and saw that it was windy where they were. Jinx was there too. Then she saw something she wished she hadn't.

It was Terra with Adonis and a dozen or so Slade-bots.

"No!" she cried as she snapped up.

"Rae, what's wrong?" asked BB.

"I just had a vision or something. It was of the others. They're in trouble. Terra's there, wherever there is."

"What'd it look like?"

"There were a lot of buildings and it was windy out."

"That's kinda vague, Rae. Let's try Chicago."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Fine, let's go."

"Be careful, young warriors," the True Master spoke at last, "Trust in your friends no matter what happens."

They nodded, hopped into the ship, and took off.

**Even later**

Kid Flash was trying to put Cyborg back together. He got his head and arms on and was working on the legs. He even managed to revive Cy.

"Whoa, that was terrible. Hey, where are my legs?"

"I'm workin' on 'em, tin man."

"What do you know ya little –"

Then Robin was tossed inside the cell. Soon afterwards Star was thrown in as well.

"What do they want?" asked Star.

"They didn't ask me anything," replied Robin.

Jinx then came in with a pair of soldiers from her base.

"Get out, Jinx," demanded Robin.

"Shut up and listen. Terra's leaving Star, Cy, and Kid Flash with me. Robin, you're being given to Adonis as bounty."

"She does not want us all?" asked Star.

"First she wants Raven and maybe Beast Boy. She set a trap and they're on the way."

"With us as bait," Robin shot back.

"Sorry, but I've done all I can."

Then she left them there.

**Later (should have seen that coming)**

"This cryogenic freezer from the ship should do the trick to deliver Beast Boy and Raven to Slade," stated Terra.

"What if it doesn't work?" questioned Adonis.

"Well, we have to test in then, on Robin."

The Titans were dragged into the room. Cyborg was in a box.

"You could've attached my legs ya know," he griped at Kid Flash.

"Don't worry, team," Robin said, "Our time will come. Cy, Kid Flash, look after Star."

Starfire tried to hold back her tears as she kissed Robin one last time. Robin was dragged under thee beam of the freeze ray.

"I love you," called Star.

"I know," Robin replied.

Then he was an ice statue. Kid Flash held Star as she looked away.

"He's alive," assured Jinx.

"Good," replied Terra, "Go ahead and take him, Adonis. Reset the machine for Beast Boy and Raven for when they arrive. And as for you, Jinx, take those three to my ship."

"The other two are here," reported See-More.

"Make sure they come in here," replied Terra.

"Wait a minute, you said you were leaving the other Titans here," said Jinx

"So I'm altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it further," she hissed as she stormed away.


	7. Surprises

Notes: sorry I'm late

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars V: The Brotherhood Strikes Back

Ch. 7: Surprises

Beast Boy and Raven made their way through the complex. As they went past the many doors and hallways, they saw someone coming. They ducked behind a wall to avoid being seen. It was Adonis and he was being followed by several Slade-bots, two of which were carrying the now frozen Robin.

"Dude," Beast Boy whispered, "They got Robin. We've gotta stop those jerks."

**Elsewhere**

Coming down another hall were Starfire and Kid Flash who was carrying the still not put together Cyborg. Jinx led them and a couple dozen Slade-bots held them in place.

**Back**

Beast Boy and Raven were about to go after Adonis when a few of the Slade-bots returned and fired at them. They dodged down another pathway. Just then, the other Titans came around a bend. The Slade-bots fired at the two while Jinx led the way out.

"Run friends," Star shouted as they dragged her away, "It is a trap!"

The door slammed shut behind them as BB and Rae followed in suite. The path, however, didn't lead them to their friends. It instead led them down a dark hallway that led to an elevator. They got on and went up. They at last arrived in a pitch black room that suddenly lit up with lights everywhere. The two looked around to see where they were.

A machine hung overhead and seemed to be online. Beast Boy saw something that made him jump. He tapped Raven on her shoulder to turn her around to see what it was.

It was, of course, none other than Terra.

"Hello again, fancy meeting you here," she drawled.

"What do you want?" asked Raven now annoyed.

"I want you out," Terra snapped, "But you, Beast Boy, I'd like a word."

Raven lunged at Terra taking her down. Beast Boy certainly couldn't tear his eyes away from the catfight in front of him as the two girls forgot about their powers and had at it with kicks, punches, bites, and scratches.

**Meanwhile**

As Jinx led the Titans and the Slade-bots further down the hall, she stopped.

"Let the prisoners go first," she ordered.

The Titans were shoved to the front of the proceeding. Jinx then whipped around and sent a pink blast of energy at the Slade-bots, destroying every one of them.

"What are you doing?" demanded Starfire.

"Getting you out of here," replied Jinx.

Then with a snap of her fingers the power inhibitors came off Star and Kid Flash's wrists. Kid Flash accidentally dropped Cyborg in the process.

"Hey," he cried, "Put my legs back on!"

Kid Flash fixed Cyborg up in a split second and the man machine was whole again. He surveyed his finished body, and then wrapped his hand around Jinx's neck.

"What makes you think we should trust you after this?" questioned Cyborg.

"Uh, guys," Kid Flash started.

"Not now, you. I mean look at where Robin is now."

"I had no choice," gasped Jinx.

"Yeah right."

"I thought you were our friend. Yet you are now just as Terra is," Star said.

"Guys," interrupted Kid Flash, "Let her go. She isn't a traitor."

"What?" Star and Cy said letting Jinx go.

"May I just say what a brilliant little actress you are, sweetheart."

"Why thank you, lover boy," Jinx replied, "Just doing my part."

"Mind filling us in?" asked Cy.

"Right, sorry," Kid Flash replied, "I'll explain everything. Jinx and I knew the Brotherhood would eventually come looking for us here. So we prepared for the day it would happen. Jinx gained their trust and stole the blueprints for the cryogenic machine so we can reverse it. We didn't count on them using it now though. So they've got Robin now. We can still catch him if we hurry to the garage area. Come on."

**Over there**

Adonis was revving up his car as the two Slade-bots carried Robin.

"Yeah just stuff him in the trunk," said Adonis while looking in the mirror.

They did so just as the other Titans showed up. Adonis sped off as the Slade-bots fired. Both were destroyed with a few quick starbolts.

"Robin is gone again," Star said trying to hold back tears.

"We'll get him back no matter what," assured Cy.

"Now's not the time to sit and chat," said Kid Flash.

"We've got company," added Jinx as more Slade-bots marched forward.

**BB and Rae vs. Terra**

Beast Boy still merely watched as the girls rolled around on the floor exchanging blows. They stood and Terra sent rocks at Raven who quickly blocked with a shield.

Raven then shot black beams at Terra who blocked with a rock wall. Terra then sent a large rock straight at Beast Boy. He had no time to react so Raven blocked it with a blast.

Terra took that precise moment to launch another rock at Raven who was hit at last. She fell right underneath the freeze ray.

"Too easy, you're not worth keeping by my standards, but Slade says so," said Terra activating the machine.

Beast Boy ran over and grabbed Raven before the machine activated and ran for it. Terra pursued them down a hall that led to a room with a balcony.

Beast Boy tried to wake Raven up, but to no avail. Terra stormed into the room and sent rocks everywhere. The majority broke the large window leading to the outside balcony.

Terra was slowly inching Beast Boy to the edge. BB laid Raven down and looked over the side rail to see just how high up they were. It was an incredibly long drop and it was very windy out. As Terra drew closer, he turned to face her.

**The others**

The other four Titans were running through the base to get to the T-Ship. They found the door, but it was locked. As Cyborg hacked into the computer to open it, Star kept the Slade-bots at bay with starbolts. Jinx broadcasted an announcement to the rebels staying in the base to evacuate.

"Attention, the Brotherhood is invading the base. Evacuate now before they send more troops. I repeat, leave now and regroup!"

"Boo-yah!" Cy proclaimed as he opened the door.

They ran outside and saw the T-Ship whole and in one piece since BB and Rae returned with their section of it. The four heroes jumped in and took off.

"Wait," cried Star, "We must go back for our friends."

"Well what are we waiting for?" replied Jinx.

They turned the T-Ship around and tried to spot the two other Titans. Hopefully they wouldn't be too late to save them.


	8. Down but not Out

Notes: one episode left

Disclaimer: Own Teen Titans and Star Wars I don't

Titan Wars V: The Brotherhood Strikes Back

Ch. 8: Down but not Out

Terra advanced closer to Beast Boy with a straight face. He was ready for an attack, but it didn't come. Instead Terra simply looked at him and began to talk.

"Beast Boy, just give up now. Don't be like the others. Do you know why Slade wants all of you? He knows you can defeat him. Let's you and me stop fighting and work together to overthrow Slade and rule the world side by side."

"But what about Raven?" asked Beast Boy.

"No matter what happens your friends will become permanent residents of a trophy case. Come on, Beast Boy, join me. You don't realize what power you have. The two of us can bring order to the world. We'll be friends 'til the end and on top of the world. It's the only way you'll avoid becoming a frozen statue. It can be your destiny!"

Beast Boy looked at Terra, and then looked over at the still unconscious Raven.

"Terra," he said, "Deep down you'll always be my friend. However I'll never join you. Maybe someday you'll see the light and rejoin the right side. Until then I'll always be there to stop you, your boss, and your soldiers from taking over. Because I'm a Titan."

With that, he grabbed Raven and jumped off the balcony. Terra watched as they fell and did nothing. Just then, the T-Ship came around the side and opened its empty pod to allow the two separated Titans to fall in. As the ship took off, Terra still didn't move and merely looked on at the escaping Titans. She tried being nice to Beast Boy since he was her former best friend, but now she had no choice but to capture him and the rest of them once and for all. She turned and met up with her men.

"Send for my ship," she ordered.

She and her crew went back on her ship and tried to get the T-Ship, but were too slow and too late. She didn't scream or get mad, much to the confusion of the others, but simply turned and went to her room. There would be another time.

**Later**

Raven had awakened on her own when they reached the new base. She had been healing herself the whole time. The Titans had to find a way to rescue Robin.

So a new plan was formed. Kid Flash and Jinx left the others to search for the whereabouts of the Brain. They knew if they found Brain they'd find Adonis and Robin.

"Don't worry, Star," assured Kid Flash, "We'll find Robin. I promise."

"Once we find Brain and Adonis we'll call you guys," added Jinx.

"Take care ya'll," said Cyborg.

"We'll meet you wherever it is you find those jerks," said Beast Boy.

"We shall kick the butt in honor of Robin," said Starfire.

"Those guys will be sorry they messed with us," added Raven.

The four Titans and Silkie watched as Jinx and Kid Flash sped off into the distance. They lost a Titan to the Brotherhood, but they wouldn't give up until they defeated Slade and Terra. Besides they'd rescue Robin soon enough. For now though, they'd just have to wait.


End file.
